Justify the Means
by Kosaiya of the Desert
Summary: After killing Itachi Sasuke returns to Konoha to find that is has drastically changed from the home he once knew. Sasuke makes plan for the restoration of his clan and won’t let anyone or anything stand in his way.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Wassup people! This is my take on Sasuke's quest for restoration of the mighty Uchiha clan. With a character like Sasuke I think it impossible for him to keep his hands totally clean. This fic has the basic cannon couple of Naruto but mostly my fave's (and yes they are all straight.sorry yaoi/shonen ai fans). I don't think there is anymore to say then review and please keep flames to a minimum ^_^. Okay enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto. if I did Neji, Kabuto, Gaara and Itachi would be all mines. Tee hee ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke walked aimlessly through Konohagure's open air market. His eyes darted about taking in the many sights of Konoha the day was bright and clear just perfect for a stroll. Apparently other villagers thought it a good day for a walk because the streets were filled with many people sell and purchasing from the market.  
  
Sasuke was trying to clear his head and found the busy streets along with hum of conversation comforting rather then his dark thoughts. He tried many times that day to keep himself busy with training, cleaning, and finally he resorted to walking. His thoughts had not been the same since he killed Itachi so any distractions were welcome.  
  
So when Sakura had invited him out for a bite to eat Sasuke practically jumped at the chance. Sasuke had been away from the village for quite sometime and was surprised during his hospital stay to find that Sakura was his doctor. She explained to him that Tsunade had summoned her one day and offered to train her and naturally she jumped at the chance. Sakura was an amazing doctor and had Sasuke back on his feet in rehab before then expected. She had been able to heal physical body but the mental torture was another case. He had attained his revenge, completed his life's ambition and he felt content that portion of his life was done.  
  
Then why do I feel so empty?  
  
Sasuke rubbed his neck and looked at position of the sun he had couple of hours until he had to meet Sakura. What he would do until that time he wasn't exactly sure but he needed to find a distraction.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of a child's crying suddenly grabbing Sasuke's attention. He quickly scanned the area and found the source. A young boy stood within a few feet of where Sasuke stood. The boy was dressed in a black t-shirt and denim shorts. The boy had expression of confusion and fear plastered to his face. Tears streamed down the sides of his face his dark hair covered his eyes.  
  
Sasuke was slightly moved by this and walked in the direction of the boy. He suspected the boy was lost it was not uncommon for children about his age to get lost. As a ninja he should do something even though this was a job for a genin.  
  
"Hey there what's the matter?" Sasuke said trying to muster all the sympathy in his voice.  
  
"I- I can't find my mommy." The boy continued to sob.  
  
The tears were beginning to annoy Sasuke he just wanted to smack the kid upside the head and tell to suck it up then move on with his pointless life. But instead Sasuke said "Well I can help you look for her if you like."  
  
"I-I'm not supposed to go with strangers."  
  
"Okay then. I'm Uchiha Sasuke a jounin level shinobi. And you are?" "Hatake Ennosuke." The boy replied with a sight quaver in his voice.  
  
Kakashi has a son! How did this happen? Well on second thought I know how. but with whom.  
  
"I know a place where we can find you father. Would you like me to show you?" Sasuke Suggested to the Ennosuke. Ennosuke eyed Sasuke untrustingly and seemed to be deliberating with in deciding to accept this act of kindness. Then an idea popped into Sasuke's head to gain Ennosuke trust. He slipped his hand behind his head then gave his head protector a tug; he took it of and handed it to the boy.  
  
Ennosuke looked at in awe. The weight, shape, lustre, and the feel of the material and his hands it was amazing. He smiled up at Sasuke and reached out for his hand. Sasuke took hold of it and headed of in the direction of the Hokage's office.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke and Ennosuke we a few steps from the entrance of the Hokage's office when Ennosuke took of like a bolt.  
  
"Daddy!" Ennosuke screamed with delight as he was scooped up into the arms of Kakashi who was both startled and delighted to see him.  
  
Sasuke stood at a distance watching Kakashi and Ennosuke they looked so happy, so comfortable with each other. It was sickening. Sasuke had very few memories being with his father like that just enjoying each other presence. Sasuke began to turn away from disgustingly heart-warming scene hoping to get away undetected.  
  
"Oi, I believe this is yours." Kakashi said holding out Sasuke's head protector to him.  
  
"Thanks" Sasuke mumbled "When were you going to tell me you had a son?"  
  
Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Well Sasuke I have a son. He's name is Ennosuke."  
  
Sasuke sighed what could he expect from Kakashi?  
  
"Besides you have far more important things to catch up on." Kakashi added walking away with son at his side. Ennosuke turned and waved Sasuke nodded.  
  
Maybe that is what I need, what I'm missing a family. That's all I have to do find a way to restore my clan.  
  
Sasuke suddenly had concrete idea that he could ask Sakura to marry him so he could fully restore his clan. In the past Sakura had never denied him anything, she lived to please him. Some how if he could manipulate those feelings Sakura harboured for him he wanted from her.  
  
Sasuke set off back down the street going to the Ramen shop to meet his unsuspecting future wife.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" called a female voice from a booth near the back of the store. Sasuke was a little overwhelmed by the expansion in size the Ramen shop had increase since he last stepped into it. It was longer a simple bar like setting the walls were freshly painted and there was more seating. Sasuke made his way to the back were Sakura was sitting with a cup of tea. He slipped into the seat across from her and waited.  
  
The two did nothing but look at each other for some awkward silence.  
  
"Can I take your order?" a waitress spoke causing Sasuke to nearly jump out of his skin. Sakura found it strange that Sasuke reacted like that Sasuke was usually aware of his surroundings. Something like that would not have caught him off guard.  
  
Maybe this was a bad time to talk to him. But then if I don't do it now someone else will tell him.  
  
Sasuke mumble something to the waitress and she returned with a cup of green tea. The waitress left to tend to the other customers leaving Sasuke and Sakura to enjoy their tea.  
  
Sasuke took a sip of his tea it was hot and burned his tongue but he downed it anyway. The awkward silence was becoming painfully annoying. Sasuke knew he should say soon but the question he had to ask had to be said in such a way that would cause Sakura to yield to him without any dispute.  
  
Sakura decided to break the stillness and began to make small talk. "Well how are you feeling today?" she asked as she sipped her tea. She asked this not only as a concerned friend but as a doctor too.  
  
"Fine" he replied flatly taking another taste of tea.  
  
"You know you're due back for another check up soon" said Sakura Ahh! This isn't getting anywhere! Tell him! Tell him now! The inner part of Sakura screamed.  
  
"I wanted to tell you." The friends said simultaneously. There was a brief moment of nervous laughter.  
  
"Go first Sakura" Sasuke suggest gripping his tea cup. What she had to say could not be half as important as what he had to tell her. He figured it would bide his time until he asked her hand in marriage.  
  
"Umm.." She began "Sasuke during the years you have been away I - Neji- kun?" Sakura got up out of the booth and embraced Neji. They sat down together in the booth and the awkwardness returned.  
  
"This is what I was trying to explain to you Sasuke. Neji and I are a couple now we're getting married.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Darkness Enters

A/N: OMG I could not believe when I got positive reviews for this! So I just had to update. Things really start moving and there is some tender moments between two star crossed lovers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would forget about Sasuke and get with Neji.  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Sasuke was taken aback. He stared at the couple sitting across from him. Neji's arm was around Sakura possessively. Neji eyed Sasuke with a glare of arrogance as if to say 'She's mine. Remember that'  
  
This can't be true Sakura and Neji? Neji! I can't believe it. Sasuke thought  
  
It finally came to Sasuke's attention that Sakura was wearing an engagement ring. It sparkled, shined, and was prismatic.  
  
Why didn't I realize this before? Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke could have made a complete and total ass of himself if he had proposed to Sakura. He had taken Sakura for granted and now she was gone. Gone into the arms of his unspoken rival Neji. He was taking too long to say something if he didn't Sakura would assume he was hurt by the news.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Sasuke had finally managed to say overcoming the ball of emotion in his throat. He drank some more tea and regained his cold as steel composure.  
  
"Well in a week. The ceremony and reception will be held Great Hall in the Hyuga residence." Sakura told him gazing down at her now lukewarm tea. She realized this situation was beyond uncomfortable. Sakura was dreading each minute she had to look at Sasuke and Neji was not making the situation any better.  
  
"Why don't you come to the wedding? After all you are practically family." Neji suggested to Sasuke with a deceitful smirk on his face.  
  
"Sure why not. But I don't know if I would consider myself family to you" Sasuke replied know that he had won a small battle with Neji. Sasuke had a feeling that Neji was expecting to reject his invitation.  
  
"Well didn't you know the Uchiha clan came about from genetic variation in the Hyuga family? This makes you a far distance cousin so to speak." Neji informed Sasuke still with that self-righteous expression plastered to his face.  
  
Sasuke's mind raced really this knowledge made a various possibilities for his future. Maybe hopes for restoration were within his grasps. Maybe to get what he wanted had to take a risk like in battle. He gulped the last of his tea and placed some money on the table. "Well I think I'll be going now I'm feeling kind of worn out. And congratulations on your marriage" Sasuke lied and stepped out of the booth. He made his way to the exit and pasted other couples on his way out: Ino and Shikamaru, Ten Ten and Rock Lee, and Hinata and Naruto.  
  
What the hell was going on.I guess everyone's got somebody but me.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto flagged him down to where he and Hinata were sitting. Sasuke sighed and went over to see what the hyperactive shinobi wanted.  
  
"Hey Sasuke what's up?" Naruto inquired to his comrade. "Nothing much, you?" Sasuke replied while staring at Hinata quizzically. Hinata was dressed in the standard leaf uniform except her uniform had red crosses on the shoulders signifying she was a medic. Her dark long hair cascaded down the sides of her face framing it. Hinata's white eyes darted over in his direction meeting his gaze. Her glance quickly retreated and she hid behind her hair.  
  
"Ano sa, ano sa are you even listening to me Sasuke?" Naruto asked grabbing Sasuke's attention.  
  
"Hn?" Sasuke grunted  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Just a little tired that's all." Sasuke replied he was trying to keep his answers short and sweet so Naruto would get the message he wasn't in the talking mood. But obviously this wasn't working because Naruto continued his incessant chatter.  
  
Just then an angry Sakura blazed by them in a rush with Neji hot on her trail.  
  
"Trouble in paradise Neji-chan?" Teased Naruto smirking at Neji. A pair of white eyes glared at him fiercely and Neji continued to follow Sakura.  
  
"You shouldn't tease Neji-nii-san like that Naruto-kun. He isn't one to take such things lightly." Hinata said looking down tenting her fingers nervously. She hadn't meant to be so shy she was always comfortable around Naruto. But Sasuke giving her a distressing feeling. It was like he was carrying a dark presence with him. She snuck another quick peak at Sasuke from behind the shelter of he hair.  
  
Yes there was something wrong there Hinata thought to herself.  
  
"You worry too much Hinata-chan. With a guy like Neji those thing just roll off his back." Naruto said flashing his infamous fox like smile.  
  
"Well I better be going now. See you guys later". Sasuke stated as he began to walk out the door.  
  
"Bye Sasuke-san" Hinata spoke softy  
  
"Ja ne Sasuke" Naruto bellowed to his rival and friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked hurriedly across the ninja academy's courtyard. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she new as long as Neji wasn't there she would be fine.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura where are you going?" Neji called from behind. "Away from you!" was Sakura's angry reply as she flopped down on the bench and sulked.  
  
Normally Neji would have walked away not caring about what she was feeling. But Sakura and he had grown together in a way that he never thought possible. She was making him soft and Neji really did not like showing too much emotion he felt it was a sign of vulnerability and weakness. Neji took a seat beside Sakura on the bench.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Neji asked turning to her awaiting answer.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? Well you tell me Mr. Hyuga!" Sakura spat "Not only do you come in unannounced to see me even though you promise to not to come so I could speak to Sasuke alone. Then you act all macho and arrogant as if I was some prize that you beat Sasuke out for! Then on top of all that you invite him to the bloody wedding! She took a breath and looked up to the sky and said "Kami, why do I love this man?"  
  
They sat in silence for a while it was filled with the same discomfort there had been at the ramen shop.  
  
"Look Sakura the only reason I came was to make sure was to give you support. I know it must have been hard to tell Sasuke something like this." Neji told Sakura once he felt that she had calmed down enough.  
  
"Oh cut the crap" Sakura retorted "Obvious you don't trust me." "I trust you it's him I don't trust." Replied Neji crossing his arms and sliding further back into the bench.  
  
"You know when I was with Sasuke long ago before he left the Konoha. He never seemed to really acknowledge my presence. I felt like a third wheel in our own relationship. He never seemed to listen or care about my feelings. Sakura confessed looking up to meet Neji's gaze "You can be assured I'll never go back to that I want you to trust me Neji. All I really want is you attention and respect. I just want to be close to you only you"  
  
Neji pulled Sakura close and they sat holding each other for a long while.  
  
"I'm sorry" Neji whispered finally overcoming his pride some how saying the words wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It seemed to relieve the slight tension in the air. Sakura closed her eyes recalling the hurt look on Sasuke's face when she told him about the marriage.  
  
Why should you feel so bad? Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke has put though worse it's about time he felt a fraction of pain he has dealt to you.  
  
Sakura looked up at Neji smiling she knew everything would be okay she promised herself that she wouldn't worry about Sasuke anymore just about the man she held in her arms  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke entered his apartment it was dark and cool just the way he liked it. He stepped into the living room and took a seat in a stiff arm chair. Sasuke slipped off his sandals and removed the bandages around his calves. He knew he should get up and shower but fatigue took Sasuke over and he sunk in further into the armchair.  
  
A pair of dark eyes faced Sasuke staring at him as if they could see into his soul. Sasuke could not take his eyes away. There was something painfully familiar about these eyes. Suddenly it hit him. It was Sasuke's demon self the part of himself which he struggled to bury. The demon was a carbon copy of Sasuke the only difference was that Orochimaru's curse was imprinted on the demon's body. They stood staring at each other in the void of Sasuke's mind waiting for the first move to be made.  
  
"You sicken me you know that" the demon spoke angrily "You just sit back and watch that white eyed freak put his hands all over your woman!"  
  
Sasuke stayed silent he didn't know what to think. A part of him felt that he should leave Sakura to Neji and forget about her. But another part of him wanted to kill both Neji and Sakura for being happy together.  
  
"I know but there isn't much I can do their wedding is a week away. There is no way I can stop them." Sasuke replied "It just isn't possible I can't get Sakura back. So I want her to be happy even if it's not with me. "  
  
"You fool! What a bunch of crap. That's the type of attitude that got you in the situation." Yelled the demon "Look if you don't look out for you no one will. All your so called friends are backstabbers make them suffer!"  
  
"No, no, you're wrong my friends would never backstab me!" Sasuke shouted  
  
"Ha! Yeah right everyone knew you and Sakura were together. Neji disrespected you a moved in on your territory while you were away. And Sakura didn't give a second thought about you before shacking up with olde white eyes. Oh and Naruto your so called best friend just about allowed every Tom, Dick, and Harry try their luck with your woman." The demon retorted "They have made a fool of you face it!"  
  
Yes. Yes the demon was right Sasuke thought to himself. Sakura couldn't care less about me. The stupid whore just pushed me aside as if I was nothing. and Naruto he'll pay for standing back and watching. They'll all pay for being happy. Each and every last one! 


	3. It Begins

(A/N) I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but then again there isn't that many people  
  
reading this so I'm not disappointing too many people. Just so you know this chapter has  
  
some random character thoughts in it like this: **thought goes here**. Other then that  
  
the plot thickens! But now I'm debating if I should make the chapters shorter and update  
  
less or kept it as is.... Oh man I'm rambling... oh yes and sorry to any Kiba lovers out  
  
there you'll know what I mean when you done reading. Last but not least thank you to  
  
Kikoro my partner in crime who helped me by proofreading this... and now for some  
  
shameless promotions check out Kikoro's art on Deviant Art: http://kikoro.deviantart.com/ Okay that's all for now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sad but it's true. Chapter 3  
  
The great hall was decorated in magnificent grandeur. The windows were clad with gold  
  
and royal blue drapery. The tables were clothing in the same fashion. There was a floral  
  
center piece at each with the very best china and silverware along side it.  
  
All the elite members of Konohagure were present from feudal lords to elite ninjas.  
  
To open up the dance floor the women of the Hyuga branch house preformed traditional  
  
dance. Hinata participated in the dance too she was the only representation of the main  
  
house. Although each woman preformed beautifully it could be seen that Hinata had a  
  
natural talent for dance.  
  
Speeches were made by family and friends wishing Sakura and Neji a happy marriage.  
  
But Sakura's attention dwindled she kept smiling at Neji. She was so shocked to see how  
  
handsome he looked in suit.  
  
I wonder what he looks like with it off? Thought Sakura the smirk on her face turned into  
  
giddy school girl laughter.  
  
"What's so funny Sakura?" Ino said poking her in the ribs. The poke sent Sakura flying  
  
back into reality. Sakura hasn't notice that the whole wedding party was staring at her.  
  
She felt the blood rush to her face and cleared her throat the speeches taking her attention  
  
once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi! Hinata-chan you were the best one out there!" Naruto exclaimed as he bear hugged  
  
his girlfriend  
  
"Thanks but I made two mistakes. Didn't you notice?" Hinata asked as he took a seat beside Naruto at the table.  
  
"Notice what?" was Naruto simple reply.  
  
Hinata smiled at her boyfriend Naruto had this amazing flair of freeing her from all her worries.  
  
"Hinata I have present I want to give you. Here open it." Naruto told Hinata as he placed a silver jewellery box in her hands.  
  
Hinata smiled at her boyfriend as anticipation grew with in her. She lifted off the lid and pulled out a silver locket with matching chain.  
  
"Oh Naruto-kun its beautiful arigato!" Hinata exclaimed as she through her arms around her boyfriend and she kissed him. Soon she realized she was making a spectacle out of herself pretended to fix her dress and blushed looking toward the ground.  
  
"Bah disgusting!" Kiba scoffed he had been watching Naruto and Hinata at distance from  
  
the bar. He slammed his empty glass down and ordered another drink. This is so unfair I  
  
put in all the man hours to finally to get Hinata to think of me more than a friend and  
  
Naruto comes along and snatches it all away. The same way he took my first chance of  
  
becoming a chuunin. Kiba thought angrily as he took a long gulp of his drink. He  
  
missed Akamaru. Kiba was not allowed to bring him in to the reception. Akamaru's  
  
companionship would have been very comforting right now. Kiba looked over a Hinata again adoring all her delicate features on her face, her hair, and fascinating smile.  
  
"If you want her go get her" a deep male voice said to Kiba startling him. Kiba eyes shifted towards the sound of the voice. Sasuke.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Snapped Kiba returning his attention to the contents of his glass.  
  
"I'm talking about Hinata I can see you want her so go get her." Sasuke replied  
  
"Look it's not that simple. Hinata is dating Naruto now. Besides you shouldn't be giving out love advice you couldn't even hold on to Sakura. Hell that girl even threw herself at ya!" Kiba laughed and downed the rest of his drink.  
  
Sasuke took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself. The plan will never work if I rip his head off now Sasuke thought.  
  
"Look all I'm saying is that I understand you. I would hate to see the same thing happen to you that happened to me" Sasuke replied coolly making sure to control his temper.  
  
"But isn't Naruto you're friend?" asked Kiba his speech was beginning to slur a sign that his drink was beginning to take effect.  
  
"All is fair in love and war" Sasuke answered "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Maybe it was the fact that Kiba wasn't so bright, or maybe it was the alcohol was clouding his judgement, and maybe it was because Akamaru wasn't present to warn him. Kiba may have thought twice before trusting Sasuke. Things would be totally different. Kiba outstretched his hand.  
  
"Deal"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neji snuck away from the reception to get a little air. He couldn't take it anymore people asking him to pose for pictures, cut the cake, and the sound of glasses being tapped with forks signalling for Sakura and him to kiss. Maybe that part isn't entirely all that bad. Neji thought to himself as he took a deep breath. Suddenly an unsettling feeling came over him it was as if something terrible was about to happen.  
  
"Hey Neji!" called out a voice from behind.  
  
Neji was a little surprised at first but quickly realized the voice belonged to Lee. Neji was Lee's rival but not enemy.  
  
"Hn" was Neji's generic response that could mean a variety of things. In this case it meant hello. "What are you doing outside? Sakura is looking all over for you." Lee told Neji while trying to drag him back into the banquet hall.  
  
"I'm not going in just yet. I'm trying to clear my head. I'll be in a minute or so." Replied Neji as he began to loosen his arm from Lee's firm grip.  
  
"Look if you are having second thoughts about this marriage it's already too late."  
  
"Lee"  
  
"But if you break up Sakura-chan will be devastated..."  
  
"Lee!"  
  
"But the light of her youth will still shine on and she will fine happiness again..."  
  
Neji began to turn to walk away the nuisance of the wedding was heaven compare to Lee incessant chatter. Neji was about few steps away from the entrance when the door flung open.  
  
"Oh there you are I was looking for you everywhere!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes were filled with worry and little annoyance.  
  
"Nothing happened you can relax." Neji stated as he tried to get past her to get into the hall.  
  
"I was rushing around everywhere like a mad woman looking for my husband and all you can say is 'relax'?" Sakura spat.  
  
"Well would you like me to like me to tell you where I go and when twenty four hours a day three sixty five?" Neji retorted  
  
"There is no need to get all sarcastic and arrogant! I would just like to know where you are going when you leave for long periods of time!"  
  
"Well Sakura I think I may have to go to the washroom soon would you like to supervise?"  
  
"Ahh! Young kids in love." Lee swooned as he wrapped his arms around both Neji and Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"SHUT UP LEE!" snapped Neji and Sakura at the same time moving free from Lee's grasp.  
  
Lee laughed to himself. **Those two are meant for each other** Lee slipped back into the banquet hall leaving Sakura and Neji to bicker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work Sasuke?" Kiba asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kiba and Sasuke where travelling though a section of forest as a short cut to get to their destination. They had left the wedding reception unnoticed and were beginning to set phase one of their plans in motion.  
  
"Look I told you already! I can read Naruto like a book he'll play directly into our hand and that will be his undoing." Sasuke replied without slowing his pace.  
  
"Looks like we're here." said Kiba not sounding very enthusiastic.  
  
"Well you know what to do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Naruto-kun that wedding was so beautiful! Do you think we could have a wedding like that one day?" Hinata asked Naruto as they walked hand in hand to his apartment. Naruto was silent for a long time stopped walking and looked up at Hinata.  
  
"Naruto? What is it?" Hinata asked worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Hinata, when are you going to get you father's blessing for this relationship? Don't you think now is the time we tell him?" Naruto asked  
  
Hinata sighed "Look it took a long time for us to tell our friends because I was worried that my father would find out. It turns out that he barely spends anytime in the village now due to his work on Konoha's foreign policy commitee. And when he is at home he spends most of his time with Hanabi. But that's okay because I understand that my father has certain duties to fulfill even if they don't include me." Hinata answered talking more to the ground then to Naruto.  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?" Naruto asked. "No! What would ever give you that idea?" Hinata questioned  
  
"Then if you are not ashamed tell your father about our relationship. Tell him that Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage of Konohagure is crazy in love with his daughter!"  
  
"Okay Naruto-kun, for you" Hinata lied **I could never tell my father and expect to see you gain Naruto-kun. ** "But for now Naruto let's just enjoy being together and worry about all that in the morning." Naruto smiled and nodded his head "Okay".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The couple continued walking in companionable silence until they reached Naruto's  
  
home. Hinata was now wearing Naruto's jacket to keep her warm. He fiddled around a  
  
bit looking for a key Hinata smiled and presented a key to Naruto who in turn unlocked  
  
the door. Naruto let his girlfriend in first and locked the door behind him. Hinata slipped  
  
of the jacket and began to walk into the living room. Naruto grabbed Hinata in his  
  
muscular arms he looked deeply into Hinata's eyes and kissed her tenderly. Hinata ran  
  
her fingers through Naruto's hair as she returned his kiss. They took small steps toward  
  
the sofa despite the fact their lungs were crying for air neither wanted to break the kiss.  
  
the couple parted lips for a moment they began to undress, slowly Hinata's dress and  
  
Naruto suit were a pile on the carpeted floor. Naruto looked down at Hinata who was  
  
now lying on the sofa she was gazing up at him with want in her eyes. Naruto intended  
  
on giving here everything she needs emotionally, physically, and mentally. She had  
  
saved him from a world of pain and loneliness there was no way he could go back there  
  
after tasting what is like to be truly happy.  
  
Naruto planted small kisses on Hinata's collar bone going up her neck. He felt his way up to her bra and unclipped it discarding it on the floor. As Naruto's mouth began to descend upon Hinata's right breast there was loud banging at the door.  
  
"Hinata I know you are in there!" a voice boomed from the other side of the door.  
  
"Father!" Hinata gasped struggling to put her clothes back on. The door to Naruto's apartment flew open there in the door was stood Hiashi eyes full of rage. He glared at Hinata long and hard eyes full of disgusted.  
  
"Get dressed we're leaving now-" Hiashi spoke sternly  
  
"Just wait a minute you can't-" Naruto began to shout back in his defence. Hinata put her finger on Naruto's lips silencing him she shook her head indicating to Naruto that he should just let this go.  
  
In an instant Naruto found himself alone with Hiashi. Hiashi stepped toward Naruto glaring at him. "Stay away from my daughter you demon filth." Hiashi threatened staring at Naruto with a condescending look.  
  
The words stung Naruto causing a ball of emotion to well up in his throat  
  
"Look that intimidation bullshit may work on everyone else in the village but it doesn't work on me!" retorted Naruto "I'll see your daughter whenever I want! Besides she's an adult and she can make her own decisions"  
  
"I am warning you, if I catch you with Hinata again you are going to be reunited with you parents sooner then planned." With that said Hiashi made his way out of the apartment and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow that worked better then I expected" Sasuke said surprised at his own talents.  
  
"Don't you feel the least bit sorry for what you did to your friend?" Kiba questioned  
  
"This isn't about friendship this about getting what you want in life." Sasuke replied  
  
"Now let's get out of her before Naruto notices us."  
  
Kiba began to get up from his perch in a near by building that gave an excellent view into Naruto's apartment.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Kiba asked looking back at Sasuke  
  
"Ah you go ahead I have to run some damage control"  
  
"Well I'm going home, Akamaru needs to be fed and I'm pretty sure I'll have a hangover in the morning." Kiba said as he took off heading homeward.  
  
Naruto looked down from his balcony his mind spinning because what had just transpired a few moments ago.  
  
**How did this happen?**  
  
As if providing an answer Naruto saw a figure in the distance on top a building. He looked more closely it was Kiba. It's like Kiba was taunting him.  
  
**Could he have...**  
  
Sasuke laughed to himself as he jumped off the roof of the building. Upon landing he changed back from Kiba to his original form in a puff of smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* So how did you like that finally my 3rd chapter is done... I hoped you enjoyed it... please review. ^^V 


End file.
